


Night of the Hunter - End tales

by IllyasJames



Series: Night of the Hunter [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Mutual Pining, Mysticism, Omega Verse, Original Character Death(s), Reconciliation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: It is tradition between the 12 kingdoms' to once every twelve year call forth the royal families, for a hunt.Not just any hunt, the families have to bring with them one Omega and one Alpha. From those twelve Omega's one will be chosen to be the Deer, that Omega will be put in a heat and placed hidden in a large forest.The twelve Alpha's are then sent to hunt down the location of the Omega, the winner will then mate with the Omega.This hunt is believed to be the sole reason that there is peace between them all.Victor had his story, so did Yuuri. But they were not the only ones who's destinies changed the Night of the Hunt.





	Night of the Hunter - End tales

**Author's Note:**

> Day 190 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> To prevent people missing the important part I've cut my note short.  
> (to read my original note see the previous installments. They still count for this one!!!)
> 
> So here we are the third and last part of the Night of the Hunter series. After this one I will mark it as finished as I have told all I needed to say. 
> 
> This piece is massive. I know. So many people's point of views, so many details, so many opinions. So many things still left unsaid as I had to pick those who's experience was of value. And yes even the trivial parts are of value.
> 
> I can understand if the thought of reading everything is to overwhelming. So if you are only interested in some people use Ctrl+F to locate their names. I ordered it in such a way that you can easily find them. 
> 
> And with that, I wish you all a good read. :}

A long Time ago the Everworld was one country, ruled by one Crown. For centuries there was only piece but when the last crown died a scuffle erupted for they had had no child. The people demanded that a new ruler was chosen among their most trusted advisers, but non could agree who of them deserved it more. 

Wars erupted, and many died in the twelve year of blood shedding that followed. Then one day a mystic came out of the forest they had claimed as their home and called for the Advisers to come to him, for he had had a vision. Thinking the man would appoint a new Crown they hurried to his abode. 

There he told them that too much blood had been spend to crown any of them as a peaceful ruler of all the land. But the mystic showed them how he had divided the map in twelve equal pieces around his forest. Each adviser would take claim of one piece as the ruler, the king of that land. And every twelve years, to never forget the time it had taken for them to end a needless war, they would sent one Hunter to the mystic. They would also sent one child of their blood willing to bear the hunters child. The mystic would pick one Deer among the life-bringer and have them take a child of the winning hunter. In time so the Mystic said these combined bloodlines will bring the peace and strength to the country it needs. 

But he also said that as the new Crown was destined to end the war their birth would be shrouded in bloodshed twice the time it took for this resolve. 

The countries were named after the location of a twelve point compass; Aparctias (N), Meses (NNE), Caecias (NE), Apeliotes (E), Eures (SE), Phoenicias (SSE), Notos (S), Leuconotes (SSE), Lips (SW), Zephyrus (W), Argestes (NW), Thrakias (NNW). 

The advisers thanked the Mystic and promised they would do as were told. And so every twelve year they would come bringing one Hunter and one Deer for the hunt of the new Crown to rule them all. None would know that it would take over a thousand years. 

~One Year before the Hunt; Lips. - Christophe 

Being awoken by strong arms ripping you from your bed is never a good thing. And as trained member of the guard Chris acts instinctively and attempts to fight back, only to be hit unconscious. 

Waking up, in nothing but the slip he luckily had decided to keep on, at the feet of your King, well even Chris had things that could embarrass him. He tried to make a joke about the King being a bit hasty and that Chris would have come if the man had just asked. Even a letter would have been more nice than sending in soldiers. 

"Yes." The King's tone is cold. "You seem quite fond of letters indeed." 

When the king pulls forth a bundle of letters toed together with a ribbon Chris remembers having gifted to somebody, he understands that no level of cheerfulness could help him now. His eyes quickly dart around the room and sure enough he spots his beloved standing demurely behind his father the Viscount. He can also see the very clear marking of a strike on the man's face. So he understands it was not his love that betrayed him.

"Look at me. You ingrate piece of vermin." His eyes snap back to the King. "If I could I would have your head for even considering courting one so clearly out of your league. Poorly both your reputation, your many accomplishments, and not to forget your closeness to the Heir of Meses, would make the people revolt against me in a heartbeat."

His Kings cold laugh do not in any way help his nerves to calm down. 

"Instead we will use those in our advantage." Chris is certain he doesn't want to know what comes next. "Rise, oh chosen hunter. You will be our Victor in the next Hunt."

The implication of when he doesn't succeed hangs thickly in the air. And when he is informed that his lover will be sent into the monastery to overcome his deceit to his station he is filled with sorrow. His King though gives him no time to grieve as his training starts the moment his near naked body is dropped at the trainers. 

~Three Days Before the Hunt - Phichit

Phichit wakes from a dream that wasn't a dream so violently he knocks Seung-Gil clean out of the bed. His eyes dart round the still dark room trying to find the source of his unease, before remembering what he had been dreaming about. Realizing it's importance he stumbles out of bed, barely missing some of Seung-Gil's more delicate parts, before slipping on boxers and a robe.

"Were are you going. It is not time to get up for at least a few more hours, you are for once, not late." 

Phichit stares at his lover on the floor. He gives him a smile that misses all the merit he normally has. 

"My apologies, my love. But I need to speak to the head mystic right away. I had a dream." 

Before Seung-Gil can respond he is already out of the room and racing towards the head mystic's private quarters. He has to tell her as soon as possible, for he fears he might forget a detail that will prove of great importance later on. He slams his fist against the door and hopes he will be forgiven the rude awakening.

So when the door opens all he can think of is to start talking before she can even say anything.

"My apologies for interrupting your slumber as we all know a rested mind is a calm mind. But I was graced with a dream that I feel is off the utmost importance to be shared with you at once and hope that you will understand my need to seek your guidance at what to do at the fastest moment." 

"It's alright Phichit. I too, have received a dream tonight and have just finished recording it. So no slumber was interrupted by you." Minako smiles at the Young man. "Now come in and tell me exactly what you dreamed. Leave no detail unannounced." 

Phichit sits down in one of the chairs while Minako clears the two cups from the table between them before returning with a fresh cup for Phichit and a stack of papers and a pen. It takes him three hours and several more tea to get every detail down and out. 

When an acolyte comes to get Minako for morning prayer she sends him away stating that she is too busy. Phichit recognizes the boy and gives Guang-Hong a quick wave. He will have to inform the boy later as he hates having secrets for his friends. 

It is well past Lunch when they are finally done analyzing what Phichit's dream meant, especially as many of his details matched that of Minako herself. Phichit leaves with the promise and assurance to Minako that he will be able to spot the ones for the Hunt. He knew what signs to look for, he knew his task. 

~Three days before the Hunt; Meses - Yakov

Yakov had spend way too many years having to deal with the Prince when he was younger to even be slightly frazzled by anything the Boy -and yes even at twenty seven Yakov saw him as a boy- could do. So when he was summoned before the King he had simply assumed it had been to be informed about one of Vitya's antics again. He swore though if the boy had released his dog into the counsel room again, claiming they were lonely if they were parted from him for to long, he himself would shave the boy bald. 

The last thing he expected was to be introduced to a small and frail looking female Omega. She looked more scared than anything else. The King proudly stated that this girl - and a girl she was, no matter the evolved look of her body - was this years Omega selection. The girl seemed less than happy about it. Yakov can't help but wonder why the girl had not married before the selection procedure had picked her, as it seemed common practice among the Omega in Meses to do so. But he was wiser than to say such a thing in front of the King. 

When the girl is lead out of the room Yakov expected to be excused as well. Instead he gets a second bombshell, the King was not going to the hunting grounds - which Yakov had expected already due to his declining health - instead he had decided that as future ruler it was Victor's task to learn how it went. The Joke about it being Yakov's task to ensure non of the Alpha hunters mistook the Prince for the Deer sounded more as a threat. One he was certain about when the King calmly explained that on their return Victor was to marry a sterile Alpha the King had selected for him. This woman was willing to bear the offspring of the Omega prince and with such a strong mother the King was certain his grandchild would be a strong Alpha as they should be. 

He was dismissed, but left the room wishing Victor had let Makka run amok during the meeting that had settled his betrothal. He really had no heart in telling his boy that his days were numbered, and knowing the kid for as long as he did, that his dream of carrying a child within himself were never to come to pass. 

~Three days before the Hunt; Apeliotes - Suzume

Suzume didn't care that she was the youngest child. That she would never be queen after her father, who preferred to be called emperor instead of king, she knew she had her own task to fulfill. One she was quite proud of. She looked down over the training grounds, feeling a sense of pride and ownership in her veins. 

Katsuki Yuuri was beautiful, and once the hunt was over he would be hers. She had been timing her heats for almost two years now to make certain that she would hit it just days after the hunt. Ready to be breed'd by the slender Alpha. She could hardly wait to finally pin that man to her bed, mark him as hers for all to see. She wished she could do it already, but only unmarked hunters were permitted on the hunting grounds. And to maintain their claim on the throne of Apeliotes they needed one of the old family to serve in the hunt. Poorly Yuuri's family had been starting to lack more and more Alpha's and Omega's for them to sent. If things did not settle well with the triplets his second removed cousin had, there would not even be an Alpha or Omega to sent next time around. 

But for the one thereafter, Suzume would be certain there would be a massive selection to choose from. She didn't care for raising any children, there were enough handmaidens to do that task. No her sole purpose was to be pregnant and have his children back to back. She had already figured out that having nine in such short succession would make them all old enough for the hunt when needed. A shiver went down her spine and her eyes look around the training field. 

A snarl leaves her mouth when she spots Keiko, the miserable Omega chosen to be this years selection. She lacked any form of grace and the thought that Her Yuuri might breed with such a sub-par being just made Suzume want to rip the girl to shreds. Then again she looked so much like an Alpha with her thick shoulders and lack of waist, Suzume doubted she would be picked. A Deer after all was a picture of grace and Keiko was more a Hippo than anything else. She quickly goes down to the field, it is her duty as a princess after all to let other's know their place.

"Eyeing what is mine again. Just because you were picked as the Omega intended will not land you in his bed." Suzume speaks barely over a whisper but she knows Keiko hears her. The girl gives her a cold stare.

"I don't need to be in his bed when I get him in my nest." A mean smile erupts on the others face. "And when I do, Oh Princess fair, I will sink my teeth into his neck and mark him mine." At that Keiko turns her back to Suzume and leaves before she is properly dismissed. If Suzume wasn't such a lady she would be stomping her feet. 

~The day before the Hunt; Hunting grounds - Chris

Lying in a bed at the hunting grounds makes it suddenly all to real. And if he had not spilled all of his tears in the first few months of his training he would have burst them out here. He sits up and looks around the room he was assigned. The Lips Kingdom is closest yet they always arrive a day early. As if it is a prestigious thing to be here before everyone else. Chris just thought it meant more work for the mystics. 

Thinking about mystics, the one he had bumped into when they just arrived had given him such an odd look. There had almost looked to be pity in them, as if the young man knew Chris was here less than voluntarily. And when the mystic had moved closer to another one and snuck glances in his direction he had not been able to stop himself from straining his ears in hopes to listen. All he had picked up though had been that he was involved but that the boy didn't know yet how that would be.

It had left him with a sense of dread. A feeling that had increased when he had attempted to contact his friend Vitya only to find out his father had sent him to come over here. The fear that Vitya was the Omega intend had made him snap at the red headed girl that had picked up. He had apologized when she informed him that another Omega was to be the intended for the event. Victor came solely as representative of the royal house. '

Chris lies down. He should sleep, after all he had to keep up his part for all to see him as the one who came here willingly. And with Victor here he had to make it twice as convincing. The man could be very observant if he really wanted to be.

~The day before the Hunt; Seung-Gil

The moment he saw Phichit's face take on such an intricate expression he signed to his love to come over. Something was the matter and he was not going to be shut out again.

"What was it with that man that had you looking so complex my love. That was not an expression you bear well." Phichit looked at him for a moment, and to Seung-Gil's horror he can see that he is considering lying to him. Phichit slums his shoulders.

"Ever since that dream two nights ago, I've been seeing patterns arise all around, and somehow that man has a pattern drawn all around him that is close to what I seek but not it at all at the same moment. He is of an influence to what happens just not it. I don't know Seung-Gil. I fear I might have forgotten something of the dream that would have explained how he is involved." 

Seung-Gil had broken protocol by wrapping his arms around Phichit and plant a soft kiss on the man's forehead. 

"I am certain you remember everything of true importance. So worry less, or you might lose sight solely through fearing you will." 

He had to let his love go and do his duties after that but he had also made it his task to keep a closer eye on the Alpha from Lips. 

~The day of the Hunt; Hunting grounds - Keiko

Sitting this close to Yuuri was like a dream come true. Ever since she had first seen him running his morning walk when she was new to the Omega house, she had lusted after him. Sure she had heard the stories about him becoming the mate to the youngest princess but one look on that frail flower and she knew the thing could never truly please an Alpha like him. No Yuuri needed one that could keep him safe and under control. He needed one like Keiko.

So when she walks into the Lounge and sees Yuuri sitting there with his wonderful smell all toned down, being eyed by all those Alpha's makes her walk over and glare them down. He is hers, she has been praying to destiny to be picked for over a year. She wants Yuuri's child in her, his mark on her neck. And he must know it, his silence after all has t be to prevent himself from uttering his devotion to her in front of that worthless princess. 

The moment though she feels him nearly standing up and coming to attention, she pushes him down and glares at the door. But instead of the Princess she sees one of the Alpha's come in with some slender looking man with Silver hair. why would either get Yuuri's attention. That is when she smells the Omega, the rich tones so much more alluring than her own, and through the hand on his shoulder she feels the vibration coming from Yuuri's body. She does what any good Omega would do for her Alpha she informs him he already has a mate. She feels the shiver go trough Yuuri's body and thinks she got him, till she looks up and sees the Silver haired Omega and Yuuri looking at each other. 

~The day of the Hunt; Hunting Grounds - Chris

Chris sits in the lounge and looks at all the Alpha and Omega from the other countries. The Alpha from Thrakias gives him the shiver, there is something seriously off with that man, and he is not alone in his thinking. Luckily his eyes get drawn to a figure walking into the lounge, something about the man pulls everyone's attention, before he settles in a corner mostly away from all of them. 

Shit. If that is the East Kingdoms Omega, then he is certain a lot of Alpha here will do there very best to make claim if he gets picked. Chris would even join them in a true attempt. sure enough most think he is the Omega and he even hears some alpha discuss about striking a conversation with the one. After all, any Omega coming here is ready to be breed so if he doesn't get selected they rather have a head start. None of them act on it though when a burly young woman walks in and positions themselves over the man. 

he walks outside as he rather not get a dead glare just for being an Alpha in that room, arriving outside just in time to see Vitya arrive. He greets his old friend and with a side eye sees that there is indeed another Omega with them. The girl keeps herself small as to not gather any attention so he ignores her. Instead he decides to inform his friend about the East kingdom's Omega. Knowing his friend is truly hoping for another male Omega that is fertile enough, so that he can sire the child his country needs and have a child breed into him as he desires. 

Being there the moment Victor locks eyes with the East Kingdom man makes it clear he just saw something special. He is so going to talk to the guy later, maybe this is the one meant for his friend. If he can't have his happy ending he is going to do his damn best to make his friend get it. All Chris had to do was not die and he would have a job cut out for him. 

After sending his friend to his room to take a good sleep he attempts to talk to Yuuri. But other than his name he doesn't find anything out as it turns that young man is probably the most guarded of all of them, and not just by actual guards. even on his own there seems no getting close to him. He gives up when his king orders him to stop chasing some worthless Omega before the hunt, as he'll get his fill that night anyway. When the Thrakias Alpha gives him a stare after taht he feels a dread come over him. That man is a threat.

~The day of the Hunt; Phichit.

He had made certain that he had been there to greet every single representative, every alpha. But none had done that thing that would tell him that they were the one he was looking for. So when the King of Apeliotes walked in and he saw the Burly overconfident girl walk behind him next to a girl that was obviously an Omega he almost gave up. That was till he smelled the vague tones of Omega on the girl and the King introduced the other one as his daughter. 

His mind shifts into a set of patterns when large brown eyes settle on him. Those were the eyes he had been looking for, and the smell... there was no smell. This amazes Phichit, he had heard of Omega learning to subdue there scents but he had never met an alpha who would willingly do the same. When the man hands him his bag with the request of it being delivered to him when he enters the hunters dressing room Phichit is more than willing to inform him that he will make certain to hand it over to Yuuri himself.

The moment they are out of sight he runs from the entry hall. He might not have spotted the Omega yet but he had his alpha. 

When he later sees Victor Nikiforov walk into the dining hall he nearly drops his cup, alerting Minako. She follows where he is looking at and turns back to him with a quizzical look on her face. All he can do is nod. Yes. Somehow the Heir to the Nikiforov bloodline is going to be that nights Omega. But how. 

It is that he has to prepare the chalices or he'd have followed Victor when he drags his kingdom's omega from the hall. But first thing first, he delivers the bag to Yuuri.

~The day of the Hunt; Guang-Hong

As an acolyte there isn't much he is allowed to do yet. Mostly running errands, light cleaning, and helping in the kitchen. Somehow though his current task could be described as all three of them. But he knew that as long as he hadn't had his first premonition he would be only in training no matter how good he was in spell casting. So when Phichit barges into the room he is and starts to unpack a bag that clearly belongs to a hunter he is worried he might have to call somebody on his friend. 

"Good Guang-Hong. Could you help me with this. I need to do something and I'll need a second pair of hands for it." Phichit doesn't even look up, while taking out several pieces of black clothing. The style indicating the hunter is from Apeliotes. But when he takes out a beautiful silk blue kimono and slowly unfolds it on the floor, it is Guang-Hong that forgets to breath. 

"Is that the Royal Kimono from the old family? So the final heir is on our grounds. That dream you had is real. Tonight is the night all will come to be or to end?" 

Phichit gives him a quick nod. 

"It is. Now help me settle in a spell that saves the wearer from dying from any injuries sustained prior to putting it on." He looks at his friend a bit odd after hearing him say that.

"Why a spell for injuries sustained prior? Why not for injuries during as it is clear the man will wear it when he enters the forest." When Phichit shakes his head he understands that it was in his premonition, and he can't change the spell in fear of stepping in the way of destiny. 

They put the spell on it and slowly fold the Kimono just like it had been before. After that Phichit repacks the bag making it look like nothing had been disturbed. As a thank you Phichit helps him out with his task before returning to the hall to help with dinner.

~The night of the Hunt; Hunting grounds - Georgi 

When he gets called over and is informed to take the Omega to Victor's room he almost refuses. After all he serves the King and that man had decided on this woman. That is till Victor informs him the girl is only thirteen. That changes everything. He leads her to the room as fast as he can without being spotted, luckily this close to the selection it seems all mystics are busy. He does sent his Mila a quick message with only two numbers in it and an exclamation mark. She understands what it will mean. 

And when he later on sends the message with only Victor's name, he knows she will have set everything in motion before they are even at the observatory for the hunt. This is confirmed when she returns a message with only a thumbs up when the first Hunters are seen slipping into the forest. He might not be able to keep his prince safe here, he will keep him safe once he is at home. 

~The Night of the Hunt; Hunters dressing room - Chris

He can't be the only one in shock when the man walks in, for a moment he wants to call out they are wrong but then the man releases his scent - who ever heard of an Alpha being able to subdue that - and all are aware that he might e the most potent of them all. Then again having the guy here means Chris can finally talk to him so he walks over completely ignoring the 'stay away' message. 

"So if you are here does that mean the Burly girl that looks like she can break a tree between her fingers is the Omega?" Chris flinches, wow, ever heard of a bad opening line as he just delivered a winner. So when the other man starts to laugh and fully agrees with him he can't help but feel relieved. Getting into the conversation is fairly easy after that.

Somehow they end up telling each other why they are here. Not the propaganda version of how it is an honor, but the deep seating truth of them not really wanting to be here but the alternative was just that much worse. And they feel a friendship forming, one they hope to be able to continue after the events of the night. 

That is till the mystics walk in and declare who the chosen Omega is. 

hearing Victor's name in the same sentence as the word claim and mate, sends ice through Chris' body. Not Vitya, they have to have said that wrong. Or he heard it wrong. Poorly his ears pick up how that other alpha are all getting hyped about breeding into his friend. He is surrounded by people that will hurt his friend, he needs to do something. he needs to...

Yuuri's hand on his wrist pulls him back from the place he was spiraling into. The assurance that his new friend is going to help him keep his friend safe is all he need to be able to clear his head just enough for them to make a battle plan. As much as he knows his friend wishes to carry a child, this is not the right night for it. Well that was unless he could convince Yuuri but after hearing the man's ordeal he knows he could never ask. 

Running into the forest along somebody who is as willing to keep his friend safe is a better feeling than he had had in almost a year. 'Stay strong Vitya, we will keep you safe.' 

~The night of the Hunt; Omega selection hall - Yakov

Seeing Victor fall to his knees smelling the boy's heat engulfing around him is a horrid thing for the man to see. Knowing how the boy always experiences them is bad enough, but knowing the king will explode in a rage knowing his son was breed by some hunter. The plans his King had set in motion would have to be stalled by at least a year. A year in which victor could live his dream, but also a year that will be filled with that man's insane tormenting. 

He hears and sees the other rulers and the discarded Omega look in horror. Although he doubts any of them feel like he is feeling. He had been there twelve years ago, he had insisted on the King keeping the young prince at home, he had seen him get his first heat during the hunting night. Back then all he could have think about was how happy he was for the boy not to have been here, and now he was.

Yakov leaves the hall and walks over to a communicator. He could use the pocket one but he needs to see the Kings face when he informs him of what exactly is going on. Well that turns to be a sight never to be forgotten. He is certain the man retained himself for being aware Yakov was standing in a public hall, but he is also very certain that him stating that he will take care of things is not something he would want to know. 

He steps aside out of sight and wonders if he should light a smoke, Lilia was always against it and he quite so long ago he'd probably choke on it as it is. He is still contemplating his options when he overhears a conversation between the chosen representatives from Thrakias and Argestes discuss something that does not sound good at all. Something about double dosing their Alpha's. 

~The night of the Hunt; Seung-Gil

Seeing Phichit handing Yuuri his bag was great, seeing that man then give comfort to the man who is clearly a friend of the chosen Omega leads Seung-Gil to understand that perhaps Phichit's dream is indeed one of the great ones that will be recorded. Feeling the spell that clearly has his lovers handwork to it shimmer over the Alpha's kimono, makes him pin him to a wall and ask him if he forgot the rules. That is till he is told what spell it really was. What in Destinies name could be in store for them.

~The night of the hunt; Minako

Standing in the Omega selection hall feeling the energy buzzing has always been a great pleasure to her. Even when she herself had been brought here as the intended. And when Victor steps forward presenting himself as the Meses Omega, she knows tonight really is the one from destiny. After all, it had been his grandmother she had lost the selection to. 

~The night of the hunt; Observation deck - Phichit

He is looking out towards the forest, knowing what kind of battle might be going on, when he sees a Meses guard walk towards the representative. It's not even deliberate but when he hears the word Omega he listens just a bit better. 

"She is asleep sir. Terrified of what the king might do to her." "He should have known better. The rules state the Omega has to be of marriageable age and no matter how many time the girl is an Omega, thirteen is not that age." "I agree." "Well he was pissed as it is, especially when I informed him that as she was to young we had to sent the only other available omega as intended into the hall." "He did not take that lightly did he." The representative snorts. "He can take his stick and plant himself on it." 

Phichit is shocked to understand what they are referring to. So that is how the Prince became the Deer. There would have been no way they would have accepted the girl as the intended. Minako would have spotted it. Then again if sending a prince was not enough of a stir having your Omega declines would have. 

He moves to some other spots and hears more disturbing things. Apparently the chosen representatives see no use in something so bound by blood of the old families, ha they head pride in not even having them anymore. And are happy when they can quite a farce like this. So when the Thrakias representative stae he had been taking care of it sends a shiver down his spine. He finds one of the acolyte's and tells him to go to the room of the Thrakias Omega at once and to take a med kit with him. he is fearing for what they will find. 

It is at the same time Hunters, badly beaten up and unable to continue, come out of the forest claiming the hunters from Apeliotes and Lips are working together taking every other one out that the acolyte returns a horrid expression on his face. Seems the girl might not make it as her wrist were horribly cut open. Yet the examiner was convinced that the way it was done was definitely not self inflicted. This meant they had an attempted murderer in their midst. 

When seven out of twelve hunters have returned he is shocked to hear the last one say that he only suffered a small injury as Yuuri had suddenly bolted after hearing a cry. The man had run in the opposite direction out of the forest for the sudden fear he had felt in that scream. With four others still in the forest he can only wonder who screamed like that.

~The night of the Hunt; inside the forest - Chris

Taking out the stronger ones together with Yuuri felt great. He knew he would probably never explain to Victor how good it felt to be able to protect him like that but he did hope the dope would appreciate it one day. Plus he and Yuuri had been very happy to have seen two others take on that Thrakias Hunter, neither of them had liked the man's scent after the potions had been drunk. The man smelled even worse of than before. 

After splitting up Chris had been pretty fast in spotting the other two hunters, the pieces of shit had been debating bout entering the nest together and taking turns. Well after hitting their heads together and kicking their sorry asses so hard he was certain he broke at least one tailbone, they had bolted off towards the edge of the forest. He wondered if Yuuri had been as lucky with his. A small pit of guild for sending the other one after the three smells. It was just Chris had thought to have picked up some of Vitya's scent. 

He stands still to breath in deeply, seeing if he can spot it again. The moment he does though he feels his body getting jolted and a screaming pain runs through his every muscle. The shocks he was dealt with cause him to go so rigid he doesn't even notices the first three blows. Even if they are all aimed at kill zones, he does feel his bones snapping and his body slam into the floor. he coughs up blood and can barely open his eyes but he must. expecting to see Yuuri betraying face over him. Instead it's the Thrakias hunter, holding some kind of weapon, smirking at him as if he's having the biggest fun in his life. 

"Pity you and the failed Omega took care of the rest. I was looking forward to killing them like I did those first two losers. Now I'll just finish you off, kill the last one and then break that Omega." The man looks at the rod like weapon in his hand that is buzzing and shoots blue electric sparkles in the air. "How hard do you think he will cry when I rape him with this. Do you think he'll come from it. I hope so. That would be a lovely sight." 

Chris tries to say something but his body is starting to lose coherency and he is definitely slipping from life. He summons up his energy and spits at the other Hunter. 

"You filthy mutt. I'll..." 

Chris never hears what the man was going to do as Yuuri shows up out of nowhere, kicks the guy in the head making him tumble over, wrap Chris in his Kimono and runs off with him towards the forest edge. Chris doesn't know how, maybe it is the relieve of knowing Yuuri can fight that man that gives him the strength but he smacks Yuuri in the face and begs him to go and safe Vitya. To claim him before the other one does. 

When he is put down he can actually feel the ability to still stand, so clearly it had been the shock from getting hit with that rod that had caused him to feel death had been just inches away. Or maybe the fact that man had indeed been inches away and now wasn't was what did the trick. 

he then turns to where the forest edge must be and goes into that direction, far slower than he would like with his leg like that, but as he was able to bind the wound enough he will probably survive with the leg attached. The giggle that he lets out sounds anything but joyful. 

~The night of the Hunt; Inside the acolyte quarters - Guang-Hong

Guang is using the communication panel to call his dear friend Leo. he is not of a high enough rank yet to be allowed on the observation deck, but he is too hyped to go to sleep. He wants to know who the winning Hunter is. He wants to tell it to Leo so he is eyeing the life feed in a smaller second screen. That is when it happens. For a moment the scene in the small screen doesn't add up to what actually is being shown and he knows... he hangs up without saying his normal goodbyes and runs to find Seung-Gil or Emil. They need to go outside at once. For Guang-Hong had his first premonition and it was a shocker. 

~The night of the Hunt; Observation deck - Yakov. 

The tension is nearly getting to much as there have been no more hunters out of the forest for quite some time. The not knowing, is killing him. He needs to know if Vitya's safe. He knows that if his friend Chris reaches the nest, they are very unlikely to mate. But the other four, are a liability. 

So he can't express how happy he is to see the Thrakias hunter stumble out of the forest. That had been the one hunter he had definitely not wanted to be the one to get to his Vitya. But when the man howlers taht he was stolen his rightful claim, all fall silent. Especially if he claims that he barely came out alive, that the Apeliotes hunter had gone and killed several of the others, like the one from Notos and Leuconotos and he had just finished taking out the one from Lips when he had stumbled on them. 

Yakov feels his blood turn to ice. This can't be right, but right then the head mystic comes out and states that the hunter from Apeliotes took the claim, he feels his body grow faint and if not for Georgi standing there he might have given in to it even. 

~The night of the Hunt; Phichit.

He can't believe what he just heard the hunter state. That can't be true, he had believed his premonition, had he interpret it wrong after all. he looks at Minako who is being bombarded by the representatives all claiming this was a farce. It is in that melee he sees the smiles o the faces of the Thrakais representative. There is something wrong here, something is not right, he looks towards the forest and sees a figure in a blue kimono exit through the trees. For a moment he thinks it is Yuuri before his brain registers the blond hair. The man is walking with a horrid limp. 

he runs over to help him get to the observation platform realizing that no one else had seen him come out of the forest. When he reaches the man he feels his spell in full force working out the man's injuries. Seems Yuuri got the kimono on him only seconds before he had been cut from life. Which means that he had saved the man, not attacked him. 

Chris turns to him. "The Thrakias', they planned this. They were going to kill the Omega, kill Victor. Please tell me Yuuri got there in time. That him getting me away from that hunter did not cause Vitya's life." The plead and words are clear. So Phichit nods, this is all Chris needs to finally faint. 

Knowing there isn't much else he can do he quickly takes Chris in his arms and sets a swift pas towards the sick hall. In doing so he attracts the interest of a Meses guard, who clearly recognizes the man in his arms and turns to the representative. Good now at least more people will know something is wrong.

~The night of the hunt; Yakov.

When Georgi pokes him and says he needs to look left swiftly he first wants to yell at the boy, but he does and he is happy about it. For that mystic is clearly taking Chris into the building and as he is wearing the blue kimono he had earlier spotted on the Apeliotes hunter and his injuries seemed to be bound with East silk he feels a twinge of relief the man that claimed Victor is not a killer. 

A feeling that gets confirmed when Minako clearly states that as killing is against the rules a murderer had never been able to go past the door without being taken out. For Yuuri to be allowed entry into the nesting room meant the accusation had to be false. 

At this both the chosen representatives from Thrakias and Argestes start yelling that all this mystic mambo jumbo is just something to steal money from hard working people. That there is no prove this creates peace. A horrid scuffle ensues and somehow the King of Lips finds himself dead on the floor. Several other royals try to get away fleeing to a door finding it barred by guards from both Thrakias and Argestes. Those men take stride in killing but before they can most of those guards find themselves death by a single cut. 

Two mystic's carrying decorated swords step out from behind the fallen guards. Eyeing the crowd. One mythic still carrying the acolyte colors suddenly jumps from behind them and throws a knife, missing the head mystic only because she dodges. Because she dodges the knife she had been focused on she also turns out to dodge the weapon the Thrakias hunter had aimed for her head. His head finds itself removed from the body and landing near the feet of the Thrakias representative before anyone can take a second breath. 

She then turns to the two representatives and tells them to leave. That as by cutting the ties with the old blood they indeed lost there rights to be here. The man call her anything under the sun. It is only then that the Royals from Notos and Leuconotos understand that it was the Thrakias hunter that had most likely killed their hunters. It takes the mystic and Georgi a lot of persuading for them to not kill the representatives on sight. After all they would not want a war. Poorly Yakov feels that that is exactly what the plan was.

~The day after the Hunt; Sick hall - Chris

Being told that the only reason you survived is because you are wearing a kimono with a life saving spell wrapped in it is one thing, getting told your king is dead and that the bodies of the two slain hunters had been found exactly where he and Yuuri had seen them fight, a complete other. The people in Lips had already been informed and he was told that the new Queen had already declared Chris a hero for his actions to attempt to safe his friend and claim the hunt for her people. She had apparently also stated that she was going to sent him a rewards and that any imposing her father had put on him were removed. So in the end once he was cleared of the kimono, he could go home. 

~The day after the hunt; Phichit

Minako is surprised when Phichit insists on being one of the people to pick up the hunter and the deer. She had informed him that he had already done enough, but he said he felt that there was one more thing to do. And he had informed her about something he had overheard the Apeliotes king say, she was still not convinced this could not wait till after the man had been brought to sick hall as his energy felt horribly spend. Both of theirs did. But he had insisted upon it. Plus as it would be Guang-Hongs first task as newly appointed mystic he wanted to support his friend. She had then agreed. After all, it had been the boy's premonition that in the end had stopped a lot of the blood shed. 

~The day after the hunt; Guang-Hong

He looks at Leo smiling at him through the communicator. His friend is clearly over the moon to see him dressed in the Mystic white robe instead of the acolyte gray, saying this sight completely makes up being hung up upon the night before. Something Guang-Hong wants to apologies for but is cut short when Seung-Gil walks in and says it is time to get the Hunter and the deer home. He says his goodbye and follows the older mystic.

Walking down the hall together with Phichit and this massively big mystic he's never seen before is nerve wrecking enough, but when Seung-Gil and Emil open the doors to the underground passageway he almost feels like turning around. If not for Phichit, he would have bolted for the kitchen and started to peel potatoes. Something he only realized he said out loud when the large man says he too sometimes misses peeling those. 

The nesting room is large, and smells. Guang-Hong is shocked to also realize that although the mating is done neither man has dressed themselves yet. So when he is nudged by Phichit to give the hunter the clothes he was told to carry - now he gets why - he finds himself stopped in his tracks. In the end he doesn't know if he did give the clothes or if Phichit did it. But he does know the Deer was only wrapped in a blanket and taken out of the room like that. 

Guang Hong closes the door, knowing it isn't his task to clean the room and runs after the deer, he still had some tasks to perform, leaving Phichit and Yuuri to walk out together. When he steps out he first sees Seung-Gil glare before he spots the Apeliotes king. He doesn't have the time to figure out what the man is doing here as non but mystic are allowed to come here. Well mystic and the hunter and deer from the night.

~The day after the hunt; Seung-Gil

When the Apeliotes king showed up and refused to leave, it was all of his strength he needed to not leave his post. As he was not allowed to do that as long as the deer and hunter were in there, except for the utmost emergency. Poorly over bearing kings did not count for that. he could only hope the man would not cause a scene.

~The day after the Hunt; Phichit

Exiting the underground passageway is normally a relief as the place was not made for comfort, finding the king of Apeliotes standing just past the door well that certainly isn't. Having the man strike Yuuri in the face with a backhanded swipe revealing the bonding mark on his neck, well that was beyond any necessity. Not to mention Phichit had overheard the man and he decided to give him his two cents.

"You are no true king and you know it. Your family took a throne that was not theirs and have been sitting on it using the blood and children of the true line to keep in that position. Well guess what the world is making a sharp turn. So I doubt they will be there for you to use anymore, you saw what betrayal does and you oh 'king' have lived of the fruits of that far to long. Now go, walk out that door. For you are not welcome here anymore." Phichit takes in a deep breath. "And as you exiled Yuuri we will be certain to keep him safe. Safe from you."

Seeing the king be escorted out by Emil, who simply claims that as the hunter has left the hall he is free to do so, is a great sight. Seeing Seung-Gil all but taking care of Yuuri an even better one. Together the carry him to the sick hall and place him in the bed next to Chris. Yuuri is horribly glad to see his new friend alive, and after being given a potion by the examiner to help him heal and regain strength he falls in a sleep so tight that he completely misses Chris being let out of the kimono, or that Victor has been taken home by the representative. 

~Three days after the Hunt; Sick Hall - Chris

At first when he saw the bonding mark on Yuuri's neck he'd wanted to pummel the younger man. When he was told - by a entirely red and mumbling Yuuri - how that mark came to be there he had actually strained his ribs worse by bursting out in a rolling laughter. When he heard that Yuuri had been exiled, because he had not done as his king had said, well that was sobering. Knowing he is partly to blame for the man's situation, only a small part but still, he offers him to stay in his house. he had gotten it from an uncle as an investment for the future and it was far to big for just him anyway. It was one of the reasons he had usually stayed in the barracks or at his lover's place. 

Seeing the Cheerful Mystic Phichit and his partner walk in handing both of them their bags, does give a dull sting. Chris is a bit surprised when they say their ride is here. The sound almost happy for them. Well they might be as they are probably happy to see them leave. But when he steps into the hall and sees a very familiar person standing there, he stops so fast Yuuri has no time to even do anything but walk into him. 

"Hello Chris. It seems the new Queen gives far less about social standings then her father." Masumi blushes. "So if you still want me.." he doesn't get much faster as Chris is on him in seconds. 

"Always. Never an other." The two men laugh for minutes to one another. Before they break and Chris becomes capable of introducing Yuuri. After that they leave and set out for Chris' house in Lips. 

~Three days after the hunt; Meses - Yakov

Arriving at the royal palace was worse than he could have imagined. Seeing Victor going from jubilant to well down right miserable in only minutes was worse enough. The King had made it very clear that he was not going to change his plan to have Victor married of by the end of the year. And he wanted him to sire a child in the first few months so that he had a proper grandchild before another year had passed. 

Well Victor had responded that the chances of him even making semen now that he was with child were very slim, he really would not see that happening. At which the king had ordered Vitya to undergo some invasive examinations. Yakov looked down at the file in his hand he knew he had to bring it to the king who was waiting for it with Victor in the grand hall. Knowing what the content says he pretty much assumes the kIng can only respond one way. If he does anything else, well he hopes Vitya will be able to forgive him one day.

~Three days after the Hunt; Meses - Makka

Makka loved staying with Mila when Vitya was away, she had the best snacks and as she had far less busy things to do she had more time to play with them. Sure when Vitya had left Makka hadn't fully understood why but according to Mila Vitya was being mated. And that sounded fun. 

What Makka hadn't understood was why Mila had swore to the little box when her Georhi had made sweet talk to her. normally when he sweet talked to her she would be all floaty, but this time she had stomped her foot and said mean words that had made Makka want to hide. She had apologized though so Makka had forgiven her. 

And she had been right about Vitya, when he came back he had been all happy bouncy and, he had smelled differently. It was a good smell on him. Makka approved. Poorly when Vitya had seen the loud man he had gone and cried. Makka didn't like the loud man, he had kicked them once, for no other reason than that Makka had slept in the big chair.

But now though. Now Mila was doing something Makka was not quick to forgive her. She had said it was a game but Makka did not like it, Makka liked how they had looked. And they were certain Vitya would not like it either. 

While Mila had tormented Makka, Georgi had gone about packing two bags. But they were not Vitya's normal bags, although it were Vitya's belongings. At least he had put in the blue thing Vitya had pulled out after he had come home. It had smelled like the new scent on Vitya and had made him smile between his tears. 

When Vitya came in clutching a vial to his chest, looking like he had been licked by the mean man Makka barges up to him to give him comfort. The look on Vitya's face proves he doesn't like the thing Mila did either.

"Lord, Mila. What did you do. They look ridiculous with all those naked parts." Vitya looks as horrid as Makka feels. "They look nothing like my makka at all." 

"Exactly Vitya. Now tell me how long did that waste you call farther gave you before you had to take that horrid vial?" Vitya looks at Mila and places a hand on his stomach, maybe he is sick and that is why he looks so pale.

"One hour. he gave me one hour to say my goodbyes to this 'abomination' before he'll sent somebody to make me take it out himself." At this Vitya starts crying.

Makka doesn't like Vitya crying but he is stopped by Georgi when they try to comfort him. 

"Let Mila do her thing. After that you can comfort him all you can." 

The next few minutes he sees Mila cut almost all of Vitya's hair, and then she puts in that tonic she uses on her own. After that she makes Vitya wear odd clothes. Now he too doesn't look anything like himself. Then she and Georgi take them out through one of those wall doors that instead of leading to an other room make them walk in between the walls. 

Once out through a door that is not a door, they are greeted by a pompous horse drawn carriage. For as Mila says, when looking for a runaway prince no person in their right mind will question a lady of high standing. They put the bags in the carriage with them. Mila pets Makka and they can't help but lick her face fearing it will be the last chance they ever get to do so. 

Makka enjoys the trip for as long as it takes, as at some point they switch both looks - well Vitya does - and carriage. Oddly going almost all the way back from which they came. They are past some guards but when Makka wanted to greet them Vitya had stopped them. Vitya had never before told Makka not to greet the guards. So Makka had lied down and pretended not to see the guards. 

Makka doesn't recall how long they traveled, changing carriages and even going a bit by train - but not the one that carries humans, nope they had sat between crates of fruit - but it has been many days. Then they finally arrive at a location Makka recognizes from a trip a few years back. 

Why hadn't Vitya told them that they were to see Chris. But it was the scent that greeted them in the door that Makka go all out. It was Vitya's new scent. It was his Mate. Poorly Vitya was not to happy when he bolted the guy over but the man didn't really seem to mind he even petted Makka in all the Places Mila hadn't shaved. 

~Five months after the Hunt; Lips - Phichit

"I tell you they won't mind us showing up. Plus neither of us can really go home as our families either had a hard time letting us become mystics or they are openly supporting those 'revolutionaries' that tried to kill us. Plus I needed to talk to them anyway." Phichit grins at Seung-Gil, who just looks as stoic as he can. 

They walk down the roads in Lips main city, the wars that were plaguing a lot of the other countries had not yet reached this place. But as the representatives from Thrakias and Argestes had joined forces bringing forth an army of hyped up Alpha's it couldn't take long. After all, they had a grudge against the Alpha from here as much as they had had grudges with Meses and Apeliotes and both those countries had found their royal houses either completely killed or incarcerated. 

Then again, Lips had declared not to be a part of it as they were still morning the loss of their King, and as the Queen had nicely pointed out. From all the countries they actually had the best weapons of them all. Which was all true. But Phichit had no doubt that they would still try to do the Alpha's and the Omega in. Just like they had tried to kill all the mystic, but as it seemed Guang-Hong had a trigger for them they had all been able to flee before any harm had befall on them.

Seung-Gil just shakes his head, wondering how Phichit was even going to find the in such a crowded city as he was certain simply asking around to where they were would not lead them to an answer. At this he couldn't resist and walked up to a baker and asked her if she knew where he could find Chris, Yuuri and Victor. She had looked a bit odd, but when he stated that he was a friend of Yuuri and wanted to see his friend as he missed him, she smiled at him and gave them perfect directions.

Arriving at the house they are greeted by a lovely sight of a very pregnant Victor reclining in a chair while Yuuri was trying to wash a very large fluffy dog in a kiddy pool in the open garden. When either man spots the two mystics they are first sprayed wet before Yuuri turns down the hose and runs to hug them and give them towels. Who are delivered by the man who had picked up Yuuri and Chris. Phichit is happy, and a bit relieved, that they are pulled in and told they of course can stay. 

When they are settled and Chris is called to come home Yuuri walks to his and Victor's room to come back with the chalice Phichit had slipped in his bag. He absolutely refuses to take the chalice back, stating that the time of the hunt is over. After all they are in the last part of the prophecy made by the original prophecy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Let me know what you thought. Any comment even one as simple as a smiley is greatly appreciated. :}
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Classical_compass_winds#/media/File:Greek_12-wind_rose.svg


End file.
